


Чиллин

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Братья Блэк вернулись домой.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Чиллин

**Author's Note:**

> практически кроссовер — в роли Регулуса Блэка Клаус Харгривз (академия «Амбрелла»).
> 
> музыкальное сопровождение: Ice cream - Blackpink

Сириус Блэк стоял на пороге ненавистного ему дома на площади Гриммо. Была почти ночь, дом выглядел пустым и заброшенным. За его спиной стояли Дамблдор и Люпин. Он повернул ручку дома, войти в который мог лишь Блэк.

Стоило ему шагнуть в коридор, как на стенах зажглись газовые рожки.

— Проходите, — сказал Сириус не оборачиваясь.

В глубине дома послышался шум. Сириус с удивлением рассматривал пошатывающегося босого субъекта в кожаной юбке ниже колена, с взъерошенными волосами, розовым боа на голой груди и бутылкой огневиски.

— Регулус?! — удивленно воскликнул Сириус.

— Меня глючит? — с сомнением спросил Регулус.

— Нет, хозяин, — проскрипел Кричер за его спиной.

— Хм... — Регулус пялился на брата.

Казалось, он был старше всего на несколько лет, чем его помнил Сириус, но выглядел куда более... экстравагантно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Сириус.

— Пью, — Регулус показал наполовину полную бутылку.

— И давно?

— Три года.

— А до этого?

— Кажется, я был мертв, — пожал плечами Регулус.

Должно быть, это Кассиопея — ее почерк.

— И ты решил затусить?

— А что мне еще делать?! Никого не осталось. Все либо умерли, либо в тюрьме, либо предатели. — Он пожал плечами. — Приходится тусить с маглами.

Регулус перевел взгляд на стоящих в дверях Дамблдора, который заинтересованно ощупывал его взглядом, и Люпина, который просто пялился.

— Кыш, — поморщился Регулус и, вытянув руку, помахал кончиками пальцев. 

Невидимая сила вышвырнула за порог Дамблдора и Люпина и захлопнула дверь. Сириус с осуждением посмотрел на Кричера, стоявшего за спиной Регулуса.

— Так почему ты в таком виде?

— Ну, знаешь, умирать дело не очень приятное, — насупился Рег.

— Сидеть в Азкабане тоже.

— Ой, только не начинай, — закатил глаза Регулус.

— Так как ты умер?

— Любил плавать.

— Почему не обратился к Циссе или Меди?

— Это допрос? — скривился Регулус. — А ты где был эти два года?

— Любил бегать, — ухмыльнулся Сириус.

— Кажется, я сейчас отрублюсь, — возвестил Регулус и оперся рукой о стену, расфокусированно глядя вокруг. Похоже, он уже что-то принял.

— Отправь его в кровать, — приказал Сириус Кричеру, и эльф, щелкнув пальцами, левитировал своего блаженно бессознательного хозяина вверх по лестнице.

— Хозяин, — помедлил Кричер. — Хозяин Регулус не может спать, ему снятся кошмары. Каждую ночь. Вы не могли бы остаться с ним?

Сириус поднялся следом в комнату Регулуса. Она изменилась. Больше не было вырезок из газет о Волдеморте, вокруг валялись пластинки и пустые бутылки.

Регулус дернулся и, болезненно морщась, застонал во сне.

— Найди мне палочку, — приказал Сириус, и Кричер, согнувшись в почтительном поклоне, исчез, чтобы через мгновение появиться вновь.

— Эта принадлежит хозяину Регулусу, — он протянул темную палочку на вытянутых руках.

— Спасибо.

Сириус собирался наложить Обливиэйт, — скорее всего, Регулуса мучала собственная смерть, — но передумал и решил вначале внимательно просмотреть воспоминания.

***  
Регулус открыл глаза, впервые за очень долгое время выспавшись. На тумбочке вместо бутылки огневиски стоял стакан воды и хрустальный графин. Он улыбнулся. Похоже, его ужасный старший брат действительно вернулся домой.


End file.
